Silas the Kendo knight
by Nightshade McArthur
Summary: Rias gets a new member added to her peerage; A Knight this knight is an expert swordsman before he gets turned, so with the added speed of a knight he truly becomes a force to be reckoned with... Based on season one of the anime, set after Asia's recruitment but before/during their first rating game rated M for language, and lemons in future chapters.
1. Rias' new knight

**Disclaimer; I own none of the characters nor plot's from Highschool dxd, all I own is Kirano.  
**

* * *

It had been six weeks since I moved to town, and in that time I had heard about a lot of attacks in the local park.  
Apparently there was a serial rapist in the park, sometimes he managed to get himself off, the last time he failed to even "get it up" and he became so infuriated at that fact that he beat his victim to within an inch of her life.  
Unfortunately for him I happen to work at the hospital she was sent to, sure I'm only a janitor, but I still had the chance to talk to the girl, and with a face like mine she was calmed enough to tell me exactly what the ass looks like.

I was sitting on the bench of the park with my eyes closed listening for his next victim to cry out, as I had been doing for the last three days.  
Suddenly a loud scream emanated from somewhere to my extreme left, towards the main gate and heading my way.  
I picked up my Shinai from beside me on the bench, at the school I was attending before I moved I was the captain of the Kendo club,  
unfortunately for me, my current school's Kendo club has no vacancies... but I digress.

I looked towards the source of the screaming and saw a small blonde girl with a habit and a nun uniform running down the path being chased by a man twice her size, she saw me as she ran. I nod to her and step out of the shadows, raising my Shinai in my hand and striking her pursuer in the knee, forcing the large man to the ground.

"If you plan on getting to your feet, I will have to advise against it." As I say this to him, I place the tip of my shinai at the base of his neck. He scoffs at me.

"Think you're a big man, just 'cause ya can hit a guy in the knee with a bamboo sword while he's runnin'? You better check yourself boy, you're in some deep shit." He strikes the shinai from my hand as he spins himself to his feet. Great, a real fighter. He's on his feet with two knifes in his hand and before I can react he's sent both through my gut. I groan at the force he stabs me and stagger a few steps back. I turn and see the small nun-girl hiding behind the nearby bench and crying.

Thinking I'm no longer a threat, the assailant advances on her and before I can react he has her wrists in his hands and has pinned her to the ground. "No!" I cry out and lurch forward, reaching down to my gut and grabbing the handles of both knives. I move forward until I'm standing directly behind the man and pull both blades out of my gut, resigning myself to the end of my own life. I figure I can at least take this raping, murderous bastard to hell with me, I thrust the blades of both knives into the side of the mans neck and fall down beside him, forcing the blades to spin through the flesh of his neck. He falls to the side of the girl and the last thing I see before all goes dark is the mans head hanging from his shoulders by a thin line of sinew and his spine...

"I apologise, but you saved the life of my Bishop... I cannot allow you to die so easily.. You shall be my second Knight. In the name of the house of Gremory you will live!" A stinging sensation emanates from my gut and that's the last feeling I recall before I pass out entirely.


	2. Sir Silas Kirano

I wake the next morning and sit up abruptly, feeling for stab wounds in my gut, finding none I question whether last night really happened. Deciding that is a question I may never answer I start getting ready for school.

* * *

In class I take note of a few students that I didn't notice before now, A small girl that came up to around my shoulders in height with shoulder length white hair and rather alluring yellow eyes. Also among the newly noticed students was the small blonde nun from last night. So either, last night happened and I died, in which case what the hell am I doing here. Or my mind noticed her previously and drew her into the dream as the "victim". Before I realised what had happened school was over.

I was just collecting my things when a girl with crimson hair and rather large tits made her way over to my desk. "Silas, right?" I look at her in surprise. "How do you know my name? More importantly, who are you?" She smiles.  
"My name is Rias Gremory and I know your name because as of last night, you are the newest member of my devil family. I came to request your presence in the occult research clubroom, about now-ish. More will be explained there." I look at her as if she's just declaired an affection for large farm animals.

"You're saying that I'm an Akuma now?" She nods.  
"A devil, yes. But as I said, more will be explained at the clubroom. Now come along." I finish gathering my things and follow her to the occult studies clubroom.

* * *

When we enter the room I'm surprised to find the two students I noticed earlier, as well as a brunette guy that looks like a bit of a nerd (or a pervert), a blonde "pretty boy" and a black haired girl with curves similar to Gremorys.  
"Silas, allow me to introduce your new family. This is Issei, my pawn. Koneko, my rook. Kiba, my knight. And Akeno, my queen. You already met my bishop Asia last night. You my dear Silas are my second knight and, if you hadn't figured it out yet, I am the king of our little group." I nod to each member as they're introduced before addressing my comment to Rias directly.

"Ok, two questions. First; what's with the chess fetish? and second, also the more important question; Why did you save me? I mean it's not like I'm not grateful, but you don't strike me as the type to raise the dead on a whim.."

"No you're certainly right about that, but you did save my bishop's life, not to mention killing a fallen angel that had been raping high school girls in the hopes of catching fellow devils. He caught up with one a week ago and beat her within an inch of life.. she was rescued by her king, the president of the student council at this school as a matter of fact. As for the first question, the chess rankings are the easiest to use in regards to hierarchy." I nod at her reply.

"Wait, what's a fallen angel? I just went hunting for that guy 'cause he put that girl in hospital. So she was a devil too huh, guess everyone's a devil these days..." Rias smiles at my comment. "So you went hunting for a man you had no knowledge of, in order to protect the lives of fellow students that you also knew nothing about."  
"Well yeah, the guy was raping these girls... I couldn't just stand by and let him, not when I had the means to stop him.. wasn't counting on him being armed though." I laugh as I say this and look downcast at my feet. "So, Gremory was it? What's the difference between a devil and a fallen angel, I thought they were the same thing?" Rias shakes her head. "Fallen angels were scorned by the ranks of the heavenly angels, devils are born as devils and will always be devils. The man you killed was a fallen angel that was out to kill any local devil he could find."

"Guess it's a good thing I stopped the guy than, but why did you not do anything about him?"  
"Why do you think I was so close by, Asia was working with Issei to take him down, but Issei was... distracted when Asia fell over." I raise my eyebrow at Issei while I notice Koneko moving in to hit him. Before she can however Asia darts over and begs her quietly not to.

"Ok so in other words the pawn is a pervert.. So why trust him with the protection of your second most important piece?" Rias raises an eyebrow at this. "What makes you think Asia is more important than Kiba or Koneko?"  
"Well in a chess tournament, the pieces taken give the taker of those pieces a certain amount of points based on the piece itself, aside from the queen, the most valuable piece that can be taken is the bishop." Rias hums thoughtfully at this information.  
"Was not aware of that, I thought the rook, knight and bishop were equal pieces, in any case no single piece is worth more than another in this family. Not to me anyway, the group do have their favourites of course, of the five of them Koneko would be most likely to sacrifice Issei, simply because she doesn't like him."

"Well yeah, that makes sense when you think about it. No offence to Issei-senpai of course, but Koneko strikes me as the type of person that doesn't like perverts." Koneko smiles slightly at me as I say this and nods.  
"I get enough perversion from my clients, I don't need to take it from him too." Issei and Kiba were looking at Koneko in shock. Rias however was smiling at her.  
"I see you're making friends already, since you were declared dead you will need to find a new place to live." I look at her in confusion when she says this. "But I woke up in my bed this morning..." She nods.  
"Yes, but if you'll recall, your parents weren't home. That's because they were attending your funeral and burying a rather convincing illusion created by Akeno to look like you." I nod. "Ok so what you're saying is I can't go home.."

"Exactly, the problem now is where to put you until you can find your own place." I frown. Surely if she went to the trouble of killing me off then she could have easily found me somewhere to stay, what's she up to? "Well the only solution I can see is that he couch surf with one of us..." Akeno suggests this with a coy smile suggesting some ulterior motive.

"I-I'm not too sure about that Akeno-senpai.. I wouldn't feel comfortable living with my upperclassmen." Kiba steps forward.  
"Well you could stay with me, after all I'm in your year, even if we are in different classes... Also as a fellow knight, I might be able to find an old sword that you could use laying around somewhere." I turn to address him. "Are you sure it wouldn't be an inconvenience? After all none of you really know me..." Kiba and Koneko smile at this.

"That's true.." Kiba starts. "But you can't be any worse than Issei." Koneko finishes off. The four devils laugh, Issei resigns himself to pouting in a corner, and I am far too confused to do anything. "Alright, it's settled than. Kiba, you can play host to Silas, Koneko, will you show him what needs to be done. You're in luck Silas, with a full moon tomorrow we can retrieve a familiar for you without much wait." I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Why do I need a familiar?"  
"Because everyone has a familiar. They help in many ways, they can even provide minor protection, though of course most don't stand a chance against a devil, or fallen angel."  
"Alright so what do I do for today?" Rias defers this question to Koneko.  
"You come with me and hand out fliers."  
"Fliers? Seriously? What the hell for?" Rias answers this question.  
"Yes, yes and because how else are the humans supposed to get their hands on a magic circle to call us with?" I nod my understanding. "Ok, I guess when you put it that way it makes sense..." Koneko and I set off to hand out fliers and the day passes.

* * *

That night my fellow knight Kiba led me to his house and showed me the fold out couch. "Not exactly comfort central, but its nicer than the couches in the clubroom." I give a noncommittal grunt in response that fact will remain to be seen.. "So, what do you feel like for dinner Silas?" I look up at him in surprise. "I'm not really picky, what ever you like Kiba.." After a quickly prepared meal of onigiri, we say our goodnights and retire for the evening.


	3. The familiar

**A/N: So I thought to make it easier to get a grasp of events, I would set up headings to tell you guys what time the scene takes place (in 24 hour time so 5pm =1700), this chapter spans a whole day and it'll be a long one with a couple of different scenes in it so.. might make it easier for you guys. Review if you want me to keep doing this, and go back and do it to the other chapters..**

**0730**  
The next morning I woke to the smell of burnt toast. "Kiba, what are you doing in there?" Kiba pokes his head around the frame of the kitchen door. "Morning roomie, be with you in a moment." It's then that I see a flash of orange blaze past him. I get up and rush into the kitchen. "Kiba, how the hell did you set fire to the toaster?!"  
"I don't know, it just happened..." I sigh at his off-handedness before helping put the fire out. "Living with you will be the death of me..." I mumble.

* * *

**1530**  
At school Rias informs me that there will be a "Club trip" that night to acquire my familiar. "That's cool Prez, what's the plans for everyone's clients tonight?" Rias smiles. "The three summoning contracts that we've received for the day have been delegated to the Student council. As for our regulars, most of them are Koneko's or Kiba's, both have told their clients that they are unavailable for tonight. Koneko seems overly pleased to have a day off."

"Can't blame her with the amount of perverted clients she gets." a soft voice comes from the doorway behind me. "Glad somebody gets it.." I laugh at Koneko's comment, not realising she was in the room. "Yeah, I got ya back Koneko." She smiles at me. _I don't think she took that as a joke.._ "So anyway prez, where are we going for this 'trip'? Also, is there anywhere else I could stay tonight, Kiba nearly burnt his house down this morning..."

"Really? I've never known him to be prone to acts of arson."

"Oh no it wasn't deliberate, he was trying to make breakfast and set fire to the toaster." Rias and Koneko raise an eyebrow in surprise. "How the hell do you set fire to a toaster?" Koneko asks in confusion. "Thats what I said!"

"Nevermind that, Kiba can cook?"

"Apparently not..."

"Be nice Koneko, at least he was trying. But back to your questions; the trip will be to a magical forest to visit the familiar keeper. And I don't like the idea of you staying with Akeno, she's a bit of a sadist. And Issei seems to have rubbed you the wrong way-"

"Might be because he's a total perv..."

"- Anyway the only other person in the club that lives elsewhere is Koneko, so its either her place or the club room. Asia and I both live with Issei so..."

"I don't mind if he stays with me, as long as he doesn't get all perverted..." I raise my eyebrow. "My name's not Issei." She smiles before poking her tongue out at me and leaving the room. "What caused that I wonder?"

"Who knows, she's as enigmatic as the species she was named for sometimes.." I turn to her. "Come again?" She sighs. "Her name is Koneko... that's Japanese for kitten..."

"Oh, right. I knew that." I smile at Rias before heading out after Koneko._ I need to catch up with her so I can get settled in and get some rest before tonight._ I see her half way down the hall after I turn a corner and call out to her. "Hey Koneko, wait up." She turns and waits for me, tapping her foot somewhat impatiently. "What's the matter?" She asks when I finally reach her. "I was going to ask if you could show me the way to your place, I thought I should get some rest before tonight."

"Sure, I'm heading home now so just come with me. But don't you need to get your stuff from Kiba's place?" I shake my head. "Nope all I own as of yesterday is my shinai, everything else was left at my parents place."

"Guess Rias and I should take you shopping then huh?"

"Sounds good."

* * *

**1600**  
The walk back to Koneko's house is a silent but short one, when we get there she shows me the room I'll be staying in.. turns out she had a guest bedroom. "Nice place Koneko. I think this might be better than my room at my old house." She smiles at that. _She seems fairly easy to keep happy, as long as you're not a pervert..._ "We'll be going to the forest in a few hours, try to get some rest, you'll need it." When she says this it seems incredibly ominous. "Alright, how do I work this alarm clock? Also, what time should I set it for?" She picks up the clock and shows me how to set it. "Set it for seven, this one goes off every 12 hours so it'll wake you up for school tomorrow too."  
"Cool, ok, see ya later Koneko." She waves casually over her shoulder as she leaves the room.

**1900**  
I wake to the chirp of the alarm **beep beep beep** it blares away in my ear, I sit up and hit the button. "Kirano-kun, I made some food. Come eat quickly so we can get going." I hear Koneko call out from down the hall. I walk into the kitchen, forgetting how I'm dressed and reply to her. "You know Koneko, I don't mind if you call me Silas.. we are in the same class, not to mention club. Plus both being in the service of lady Gremory we're technically family.." She turns to reply but goes silent and turns bright red when she sees me.

"Umm.. I-I guess you're right but... uhh..." She goes silent for a moment, fiddling with her hands before suddenly declaring "Couldyoupleasegoputashirton!" She blurts out this request so quickly I almost fail in interpreting it, after her request is made she turns on the spot so quickly that she almost spins around full circle. I look down at myself and sigh as I realise that, like always, I've slept without a shirt on and forgotten about it. "Sorry Koneko, slipped my mind. Be right back." I dash to the room and put my undershirt on from this afternoon, having no other shirt to wear.

"Sorry about that." I say as I re-enter the kitchen "I normally sleep without a shirt so sometimes I just forget I'm not wearing one when I wake up..."_ I don't know why I feel the need to explain.. I just hope this doesn't make her freak out and send me back to Kiba's place, or worse; Akeno's..._ I shudder as this thought comes to mind. "It's fine Silas, I just didn't expect it that's all, it was kind of distracting to see such a toned chest uncovered... But it wasn't so bad..." She says the last line softly, evidently I wasn't ment to hear it.. but I feel the need to dish out a little playful teasing, my hearing being better than most. "Oh, so little Koneko, the pervert-hater is a bit of a pervert herself..?" This elicits the desired reaction of turning her face bright red again.. then, much to my dismay she kicks me under the table.

"Shut up, I'm not a pervert!"

"Oww, relax Koneko, I was only joking..." Her face turns an even deeper red. "Oh, I'm so sorry.. I thought you were being serious.." I smile at her. "It's fine, I was just teasing you." I chuckle and as we finish eating and wash up our dishes I notice not only that Koneko has fallen seamlessly into calling me by my first name, she also seems to be finding reasons to be close to me..._ true to her namesake indeed_. I smile again at that thought and hold the door open for her as she leads the way back to the school.

**2030**  
As we arrive at the club house, Akeno sees the two of us and smiles teasingly. "Ara ara, why are you so cheerful mister Kirano." She chuckles **fufufu** when she says this. "No reason." I smile back. "Just glad to be meeting my new familiar, hopefully I'll be able to find a good one." She nods knowingly. _She really is a sadist.._

"Than lets get going." Unnoticed by the rest of us Rias had come up behind us and before I can so much as turn and greet her Akeno has teleported us to a forest.

* * *

I look around and see a man standing in a tree, turning to Rias I ask her; "Hey Prez, what's with the guy in the tree over there?" She looks to where I'm pointing.

"Oh, there he is. Familiar Master, come on down here." the old man leaps deftly out of the tree and lands right in front of us.

"Hello Rias _Gremory_. Why are you here seeking _me_?"_ I so hope this guy doesn't rhyme everything he says_ "My new knight needs a familiar."

"Ahh so, your new knight is in_ need_ of a _steed_? Come to the right place, he has _indeed_." I sidle my way over to Kiba and whisper to him "Does this guy have to rhyme everything he says?" the old man hears me and turns to answer.

"When spoken with a_ rhyme_, everything's a good _time.._" So thats a yes.. I think to myself. "Ok fine, where do we go to seek out this familiar?"

The man opens his mouth to answer but before he can I see a flash of brilliant blue dart between two trees behind him. "Wait, what was that? Kiba, did you see it?"

"Yes I did, I believe it was a rare breed of fox, called a Lightning fox."

"Lightning Fox's are hard to_ find_, but if you can tame them they're ever so_ kind_." I dart into the wooded area I saw the fox in and find it without much trouble, extending a hand to let it know I'm no threat, I approach it slowly and finally, after what feels like forever, my hand meets its head and I'm patting it.

"Ok so what do I say to make it my familiar."

"Your in luck there sonney you've gotten a _vixen_, normally with men they don't go a-_mixin'_." I roll my eyes at the familiar master's terrible rhyming and turn my attention to Rias. "Make a pact with it, like I did to raise you back as my knight." I think to myself _what the heck should I say?_ then it comes to me.

"In the name of the house of Gremory, and the name of my lady Rias. I, Silas Kirano command you to enter into my service, as my faithful familiar."

Suddenly a magic circle appears beneath the little vixen and it leaps into my arms snuggling into my neck. "Aww, I think she likes you Silas." Koneko says this with a look on her face that says it's the cutest thing she's ever seen to see a grown man cuddle a fox.

"Ara ara, when did you two move on to first name terms?" I smile at Akeno, always quick to the punch. "Well, we _are_ living together, besides, like Lady Gremory said; since we're all in her service we're basically family. Isn't that right Rias?" Rias nods as I say this.

"Good to see you catch on quick, now lets get out of here, we've taken up enough of the familiar master's time." I stand, with the fox still in my arms and say to it "lets go home Kit." Everyone looks at me in confusion "Where did you come up with Kit?"

"Short for Kitsune, the Japanese word for fox..."

"What would you have done if it was a boy, Kit's not a very masculine name." I look to Issei as he asks this. "That doesn't really matter since she isn't a boy." Issei shrugs as Akeno prepares the portal to take us home.

**2130**  
After spending a little time in the clubroom, apparently so little Kit could get to know Rassei and the other familiars, Koneko and I went home. When we got there she went into the kitchen. "You hungry Silas?" I follow her in to see her with what appears to be a box of cookies in her hand. "Koneko we ate before we left, that was only like 2 hours ago.." She smiles.

"True, but you didn't answer my question." I sigh. "You can be kinda fun sometimes, ya know that. But no thanks, I'm still full from dinner."

"Ok."

"Anyway, I'm tired. See ya in the morning Koneko."

" 'Night." She smiles at me again and I head to my room, taking my shirt off when I get there and crawling into bed.


	4. First pact

**0700**

I woke to the sound of my alarm and the smell of food cooking in the kitchen. I head to the kitchen to see what's cooking, remembering to put a shirt on first this time and was surprised to see Koneko cooking pancakes for breakfast. "Hey Koneko, sleep alright?" She turns when she hears me speak.

"Not really, I was sort of cold..." I raise an eyebrow at this. "Don't you have spare blankets?" She shakes her head.

"The spare bedroom's bed is usually un-made, I had to use my spare blankets to make it..." I sigh as I realise what this implies. _So she was cold because I'm here..._

"Sorry about that Koneko. Tell you what, when we go shopping I'll pick up a new blanket for my bed and you can have the spares back." I smile at her when I say this.

"Thats ok Silas you don't need to do that... besides if I get cold again I'll just curl up in your bed." She says this with a shy flirty grin. _Is she flirting or testing me, trying to see if I really am a pervert.. Time for some teasing of my own.._

"I don't know if that's a good idea Koneko, I may not be a pervert but if someone as cute as you crawls into my bed... I may not be able to hold back..." I mirror her smile back at her and wink jokingly, she gasps and turns beet red when I say this.

"Kidding Koneko, also.. your pancakes are starting to burn..." She turns on her heel as I say this and curses under her breath, flipping her pancake onto a plate and setting it beside her.

"That only happened because you were teasing me!" I chuckle at her indignant tone. "You started it." She contemplates my statement for a moment before replying.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that.. anyway, breakfast?" She turns back to me and hands me a plate with two pancakes on it, neither of which are the burnt one. _Guess the burnt one was pancake number four_ I think, looking over and seeing two more on her plate. We sit and eat our breakfast before walking to school together.

* * *

**1545**  
Sitting in the clubroom Rias walks in to the room and addresses me before I even realise she's there. "Silas, good news. We got a request today, he wasn't specific on who he wanted to see so we can assume he won't mind a guy. Congratulations, you've just gotten your first client."

"Awesome. So how do I get there, and when do I leave?"

"You can use a circle, and you can leave now if you like."

" 'kay." I get up from where I was seated and walk over to the circle that Rias has just made, stepping into it I find myself transported to what I assume is the clients house...

* * *

**1550**  
Stepping through the doorway from the hall into the living room, I step in something that makes me slip. Looking down I see the floor covered in blood, suddenly I hear a sound behind me, like the squeak of a shoe.

Instinctively I drop to my knees and turn, sweeping a kick at my assailants kneecap. "AGHH! Foul devil." A downward strike causes me to react instinctively once more. I kick out just below the handle of my attackers sword, hitting him in the wrist and forcing him to drop his weapon.

As it falls to the ground I see it clearly for the first time, it appears to be a sword with a blade of pure light, when it hits the ground the blade disappears. _Guess it needs pressure on the hilt to stay active._

I see my assailant reaching for it and strike his hand once more before taking up his sword, savouring the feel of it in my hand, the perfect balance of the handle, the sheer weightlessness of the blade.

Then, before he can react I run it through his gut and twist it cleanly out his side. The blade moves through him so easily it's as if I'm cutting him with a laser rather than a sword.

With my assailant now dead, I set about cleaning up the mess of the house and take the body of my attacker with me when I leave, hoping Rias can identify him.

* * *

**1620**  
"So Rias, my first client was a rogue exorcist. But on the plus side I got this awesome sword." Rias nods as I show her my new sword. "Yes, but do be careful with that Silas, Light weapons are incredibly dangerous to devils. We take longer to heal when hit with things that are considered "Holy" such as light, crosses and holy water." I nod in response. "Alright Rias, I'll be careful." I decide to wait for Koneko, who's currently out on a contract, to return before heading home with her.

* * *

**1630**  
Koneko returns about five minutes after I do, and when she gets back I stand up and ask if she wants to get going. Her reaction is a smile and a nod before heading to the door and holding it open for me. The walk home is a quiet one.

* * *

**1830**  
"So Koneko, what do you feel like having for dinner?" She ponders this question as we sit at the table in the kitchen. "I'm not sure, I know I'm hungry though.. what do you feel like?" I hum thoughtfully.

"Hmmmm, do we have any rice? I could make some fried rice for us if you like." Koneko smiles at my suggestion. "That sounds great."

I get up and start making dinner, frying up some egg and slicing it into strips. Dicing some ham from the fridge, cooking the rice, seasoning it with paprika and worcestershire sauce. Then frying it all up in the wok before serving it into two bowls, one for me and one for Koneko.

All in all it takes about twenty minutes to cook.

* * *

**1900**  
"This is delicious Silas, where did you learn to cook this well?" I shrug to accompany my response. "My parents spent a lot of nights at work so I had to learn pretty fast to fend for myself."

I look down at my leg when I feel something rub against it, Kit's come begging for food. "Alright Kit, but not too much... you'll get fat." I say to her as I reach down with a piece of fried ham between my fingers.

She yips cheerfully and takes the food from my hand, licking it affectionately... or maybe just to get any residual salt from my fingers. I look up to see Koneko giggling. "What?" I ask her.

"It's nothing, just that you two seem to have bonded rather well." I smile. "Yeah, I'm good with animals." Koneko nods understandingly. "That explains alot."

She mutters under her breath.. I pretend not to hear her, not understanding and not entirely sure I want too. "Well, it's geting late.. 'night Koneko." I stand and rinse my dish in the sink before heading to my room, removing my shirt and going to sleep.


	5. Making good on a promise(optional lemon)

**0200**  
I stir in my sleep, hearing the door to my room open and close when suddenly I feel someone, it can only be Koneko.. crawl into my bed and curl up beside me. "Koneko..?" I place a hand on her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" She rolls over and whispers to me.. "I was cold, I told you yesterday if I got cold I was going to crawl in with you..." I smile as I recall the conversation from breakfast.

"True, but after that I admitted that if you did, I wouldn't be able to keep my hands to myself..." As I say this I move my hand down and place it on her hip to accentuate my point.

She gasps softly before leaning herself into me and making a sound that's somewhere between a moan and a purr. I chuckle softly at her reaction and, taking it as acquiescence to my actions, lean in and kiss her.. first on the forehead, then the cheek, then finally ever so lightly on the lips.

Not only does she return the kiss when I finally reach her lips, but she deepens it, pressing her tongue against my mouth, I open my lips and allow her tongue access to mine.

Our tongues wrestle for a moment, though it feels more like a dance than a wrestle.. like it was supposed to happen. I feel her hand snaking its way across my bare chest and I decide it's time to even the playing field, moving my hand to the hem of her shirt I lift it up until it goes over her head and she takes it off.

My hand then makes its way up her bare stomach to find her breast equally bare,_ guess she's one of those girls that doesn't wear a bra to bed._ My hand meeting her breast, my thumb skating across her firm nipple rewards me with a small squeak from her before she starts purring again, rubbing her head into my neck.

I decide, since her head's rubbing into my neck, to start kissing hers. When she feels my lips on her neck she purrs louder. _Wow she really is cat-like_ I think to myself as I move my other hand to her side and roll onto my back, moving her to lay on top of me.

This causes her to press herself against me, flattening herself to my chest. I wrap my arms around her, resting my hands on her firm muscled butt and nuzzle against her, causing her to look at me I kiss her again on the lips.

I hum into the kiss, causing both of our lips to vibrate and I roll her onto her back, placing me on top of her. I then kiss my way down her neck, making my way to her chest, she whines slightly when our chests separate, but then, a moan is uttered from her purring mouth as my lips, and more importantly my tongue, meets her breast.

I start slowly moving my tongue around her nipple in small circles, causing her to start writhing and moaning in earnest. "Si- Silas.. I-I.. I think.. I think we should.. should st-sto~~p.." I chuckle as her 'stop' is drawn out by my tongue making it's way across her nipple and over to her other breast.

I stop and kiss my way back up her neck, I begin kissing her jawline, up to her ear then whisper softly into her ear. "Why should we stop Koneko..? I like you, you clearly like me.. or you wouldn't have gotten into my bed in the first place.." She sighs.. a sigh of regret... probably for killing the mood.

"I know Silas... I do like you, you're the first guy I've met that likes me because of who I am, not the size of my body... but it's late, we're both half asleep and... and..." She blushes fiercely before continuing at warp speed. "AndifmyfirsttimeisgoingtobewithyouthanIdamnwellwantittobememorable!"

I smile as my mind deciphers what she's said. I kiss her softly once more. "Well than, why didn't you just say so... we'll wait, until the weekend, then we can do it earlier, and take our time.." She cuddles into me warmly. "Thank you Silas... But I don't mind sleeping like this if you want me too.."

She says this with another blush. "Sounds good to me, but don't blame me if my hands make their way back.. well, y'know where." I say this with a wink and she giggles, rolls over and pulls me closer so my arms are around her waist, one resting on her stomach the other on her breast, I gently rub her nipple with my thumb, teasing her with the small, sensual contact.

"Mmm Silas, stop... I'm trying to sleep.. tease." I lick her earlobe (because she can't see me poke my tongue out) she giggles and kisses my hand before putting it back on her breast. "If you want me to stop then why did you put my hand back?" I whisper.

"Because it's warm, and if I take it away my boob'll get cold." She replies. I chuckle and kiss her cheek. "Goodnight Koneko.."

* * *

**0630**  
I find myself waking half an hour before the alarm wakes me with a desperate need to pee, I don't want to wake my new sleeping partner however so I decide to try holding it until the alarm goes off.

I pass the time by watching Koneko who, as we were sleeping, has rolled onto her back by my side and I get a clear view of her naked upper body. But what I find more attractive is her face, softened by whatever dream she's having, she looks far more innocent_. _

_She truly is beautiful, I'm glad she decided to join me last night, who knows how long it would have taken for me to make the first move otherwise..._

* * *

**0700**  
The alarm blares beside me, I let it go just long enough to wake Koneko before turning it off. When Koneko stirs, her first action is to look up at me, than back at herself, and blush fiercely. "Morning Koneko." She smiles shyly, still blushing.

"Morning Silas... so I guess I didn't dream crawling in with you..." I chuckle. "Nope, but it's nice to know you have been." I say this with a teasing wink.

"Seriously though, I'm glad you did what you did last night." She gasps and smiles widely at me. "I guess it was a good thing, I'm glad you kept your promise..."

"Promise?"

"What you said yesterday morning at breakfast. That you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off me..." I chuckle when she says this. "That wasn't a promise Koneko... though I guess I did follow through with it so.." She smiles before leaning in to kiss me softly. "We should get ready for school.."

"It's a student free day don't you remember? They told us in class yesterday"

"Oh yeah, I remember now. Well then what are we going to do today Koneko?" She thinks for a moment before seemingly coming to a decision; "Lets go shopping, we still need to get you some new clothes after all.."

"Good point, I guess we have a plan for the day then." Suddenly there's a knock at the front door. Koneko raises an eyebrow. "Who could that be this early?" I smile at her.

"Better go find out.." Koneko gets up, putting her shirt back on, and heads out to answer the door. I decide to use this opportunity to finally go pee.

**0720**  
I head back into my room, put my shirt on then head into the kitchen to see who was at the door. "Kiba, what brings you here so early?" I am surprised to see him seated at the kitchen table with a cup of tea in his hands, the pot on the table between him and Koneko.

"Oh, Silas. You finally came down, I'll get you a cup." I smile at Koneko when she says this.

"Yeah, had to find my shirt, thanks Koneko. So Kiba, to what do we owe the pleasure." I sit down beside where Koneko was sitting and am surprised when she comes and rather than sitting back in her seat beside me she sits on my lap.

"I came to see if you guys were busy today, but it looks as though I'm interrupting something." I place a hand on Koneko's waist, mostly to ensure she doesn't slip and fall off.

"Nothing that can't be continued later, we were going to go shopping after breakfast. All my clothes are still at my parents place..." Kiba nods.

"Mind if I tag along, I could provide extra funds.. seeing as you have none, or I assume you have none..."

"You're right I have very little, not quite none but close enough. I could probably afford a shirt or two from a second hand shop or garage sale though..."

"Well that's no good, we'll go to the department store down the road, pool our money and get you some nice clothes." I raise an eyebrow at him. "I couldn't ask you to do that Kiba..."

"And you didn't, I'm offering, and I won't take no for an answer."

"Then I guess I have no choice but to accept your offer."

* * *

**1600**  
After the conversation and a quick breakfast, the three of us set out to the department store to get me some new clothes. By the time we buy a decent wardrobe the three of us are all broke. _I feel bad for letting Kiba and Koneko spend all their money on me, but they seemed adamant to do so..._

"Thanks for doing this you guys, I feel bad spending all your money as well as my own.." Koneko cuddles in to my side and replies. "Don't worry about it, besides... I can't let my man go around in the same clothes day in day out, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I did that?" She looks up at me with a playful smile, yet there's a seriousness in her eyes that says she's anything but kidding..

"Thanks Kon-chan, you're the best." I stop and hug her, wrapping my arms around her tightly.

"Kon-chan, where did that come from?" I chuckle as she says this. "Don't you like it? I can stick with Koneko if you prefer.." She smiles.

" Please do. Don't get me wrong, I just don't like nicknames that's all..." I nod in response. "That's fine... Koneko." I turn to look at Kiba, who has been watching this display with a bemused expression.

"Thanks for today Kiba, if there's any way I can make up for it..."

"No problems, I'll call if I need a favour." I nod to him and look around, finding that we're at the door to Koneko's place already. "Guess I'll see you later Kiba." I open the door, letting Koneko in before me.

She turns and invites Kiba in, I find myself wondering why until I walk in and see Rias, Akeno, Asia and Issei standing in the living room. "What are you guys doing here?"

* * *

**A/N so I decided to put the opening to the next chapter at the end of this one, even though this is one of those "optional" lemon chapters, which is what it is for the most part, but don't worry I'll put a recap at the beginning of the next chapter to explain what happened, it'll probably be somethin' simple like; after a day of shopping, Koneko, Silas and Kiba got back to find the rest of the family in Koneko's living room**


	6. Training camp

"We have some news. While the three of you were out on the town, we went to the club room, nothing better to do and all that... We got a visit from my fiance; Riser Phoenix."

_Wait, Rias is engaged?_ "Poor Issei here got into a fight with the pompous ass and the visit ended in him challanging us to a rating game..." Kiba and Koneko both react with shock and surprise, while I'm confused, not knowing what a rating game actually is.

"So what the heck does that mean?" Koneko seems only then to remember that I'm new to the whole devil game.

"The rating games are the main reason we're appointed individual pieces with different combat capabilities, a rating game pits two peerages against eachother, usually from different families."

"So it's like a seriously deadly game of chess."

"Exactly. The only trouble is that Riser has a full set of evil pieces, whereas I'm missing a rook and a bishop, and Issei took up all eight of my pawn pieces whereas he has eight individual pawns, one piece each."

"So we're out numbered?"

"That's not the worst of it, Riser has fought in no less than 14 rating games, and he's only lost one... that loss was diplomatic, he surrendered voluntarily so the family he was against could save face. In other words he's never actually lost a game."

"Well, there's a first time for everything..." I'm surprised when I say this because as soon as I've said it everyone nods in agreement.

"My brother Serzechs is in charge of arrangements, such as when and where. He has deemed that, since we are both out numbered and out matched that we be given a ten day training period. We, therefore, are going on a training camp."

"Cool, so is this just to help hone our skills or something?"

"Mainly to help train Issei and Asia in the art of fighting, and to train all three of you in magic use."

_Cool, didn't know I'd be able to use magic like Akeno and Rias... I thought that was a King/Queen/Bishop exclusive ability. Guess it makes sense that the Pawn can do it too since he can become any other piece, but I didn't think us Knights and Rooks could do it.._

* * *

It was this course of events that led to us walking up the side of this hill, laden with weighted packs to help improve our endurance and strength.

I wasn't surprised, knowing that her bonus from the evil pieces is immense strength, to see that Koneko has a pack that's at least three times the size of mine, Kiba's and Issei's.

Asia isn't even wearing one, I assume this is due to her not really needing an over abundance of physical strength.  
Issei seems to be struggling with his pack, even though his is actually a little lighter than mine and Kiba's and we're having no trouble with ours.

_He really is an otaku..._ Kiba is the first to pass him, simply saying "watch your back.." Koneko passes next, being as callous to him as ever, demanding he "move it."

_Remind me never to piss her off._ I soon find myself passing him as well, even though I was the last to start the climb due to a shoulder strap issue. "C'mon dude, nearly there." I manage to find it within me to send him a word of encouragement rather than degrading him further, although seeing Koneko pass him may have broken his spirit already.

Before long we're all seated around a table sipping tea whilst Rias explains the rating game and the devil ranks in more detail...

"The rating game was designed after the war between the three factions; Devils, Fallen angels and Heavenly angels. It was created when the near depleted ranks of the devils were forced to use humans to bolster our numbers and avoid extinction. Before the war, the devils were ruled by what was known as the seventy-two pillars, each pillar a different family. After the war, only three of those seventy-two were still standing. Mine; the house of Gremory, Sonah's; the house of Sitri, and Riser's; the house of Phoenix."

Asia stands and makes a fresh pot of tea.

"Asia, I'm very interested to hear about your days as an exorcist from the church..."

"Wait Asia was an exorcist?"

"Yes, in fact she worked with the same exorcist you cut down on your first contract."

"Hmm, interesting... So she would know a little more about this..." I pull my sword out of the belt loop I've had it in since I got it.

"That's a sword of light, I'm afraid I don't know much about the weapons of light. All I can tell you about are crosses and holy water, both cause immense pain on contact."

"Right, so avoid at all costs. Unless you've got like a super high pain threshold..."

"Even then I don't recommend trying to touch either Silas."

"Of course, milady." Rias glares at me when I call her milady... _She must really despise her title..._

* * *

Later that night Issei, Kiba and I are unpacking in our room. The boys have a room to share, as do the girls.. no idea why, maybe that's just the rules of the place we're staying; no co-ed rooms, as the Americans would say.

Anyway, while I was unpacking Kiba and Issei were chatting about some church thing. I had absolutely no interest so I dumped my crap and went looking for someone to hang out with.

I found Koneko in a clearing in the woods.

"Hey Koneko, what's up?"

"Not much, just setting up a training field for Issei. If he's going to fight in this battle he needs to learn the techniques of a rook and a knight, so he can become either if need be..."

"Fair enough, I'll stick with my swordplay thanks. especially now I've got this bad boy." I pat the hilt of the sword on my hip.

"I'm almost finished setting up here, we weren't going to start his physical training till tomorrow. If you want we could take advantage of the joint baths..." Her face turns bright pink when she suggests this and I smile broadly.

"You sure about that... we haven't seen eachother, well... y'know... yet."

"I know, but it's not like we're going to have sex in the bath house.."

"I know, just thought you might be a little self concious about.. y'know, being totally nude..."

"Well, a little... but it's you so, I don't mind... Not like you're going to start drooling the minute I take my shorts off."

"Yeah, we've already established I'm not Issei." She smiles as I say this and starts to walk towards me.

I place my hands on her waist when she reaches me, and she leans into me, her eyes pleading.

I lean in and kiss her softly, lifting the hemline of her shirt as I do.

She moans and begins to purr into the kiss, causing me to smile. Then she breaks the kiss.

"I think we should talk to Rias about getting our own room.. Rias has her own room, and there's a spare room we're not doing anything with at the moment, so why not make it two to a room..."

"Well, we can try to convince her if you want.. Satan knows I wouldn't mind sharing a bed with you again, and to be honest, I wasn't sure I was going to be able to sleep alone tonight..."

Koneko giggles. "Dude, you've been sleeping alone for like sixteen years."

"Yeah, I know... But last night was the best sleep I've had in a decade."

She blushes when I say this, then smiles proudly. "Thanks, I guess."

"Anyway, let's go talk to Rias."

* * *

We find Rias in the kitchen, talking to Asia.

"Hey boss, we've got something we wanted to ask you..." Koneko seems overly nervous as she says this.

"What is it Koneko?"

"Well... I.. We were wondering if... maybe we... could.." Her speech goes so soft it can barely be heard so I decide to step in and save her the trouble of trying to repeat herself.

"We were thinking, since there's a spare room and these rooms are only really designed to be comfortable for about two people, if maybe the two of us could share the third room..."

Rias looks mildly surprised. "Why would I allow that, when I made it clear when we got here that there would be no joint rooms.. If I allowed you two to share, what would stop Issei from wanting to share with me, or Asia with him?"

"Well, you see ma'am... Koneko and I, we're in a bit of a different situation to you and Issei..."

"How so?"

"Well, we _know_ we like each other, dense as he is Issei hasn't figured out that you like him yet, he only likes you so much because he's a total pervert... not to say he doesn't like you, but he only knows he likes you because of.. well..." I point vaguely at the region of her chest and shrug.

"I get it, but what makes you and Koneko any different?"

"Well, in all honesty... She started it." I smile cheekily as I say this. "But seriously, I do like her... more than anyone I've ever met, so please.. I'd much rather share a room with her than Kiba and Issei... Nothing against Kiba, but Issei just bugs me sometimes."

"Very well, but who's idea was this?"

"Mine milady, Silas liked me suggesting it... _really_ liked me suggesting it... But it was my idea." Koneko seems to have gained confidence after hearing what I have to say about her.

"In that case, I'll allow it.. But if Issei complains, then _you two_ will deal with it."

"No problem, I'll tell him it's a rank thing, getting to choose your room mate." Koneko smiles at the thought of Issei's saddened face.

"Koneko, sweety... you're a bit of a sadist when it comes to Issei sometimes, y'know that?"  
She smiles flirtily at me. "Yeah, but you love it." I smile back.

"Damn straight." I walk over to her and kiss her.

"Alright you two, get a room..."

"We can now that we share one." I give Rias another cheeky grin and notice Asia grinning broadly.

"What's got you so happy Asia?"

"I'm just so glad you two found each other..." I nod, then realise something and decide to tell her in the hopes of making her happier.

"And it wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you Asia.." She looks at me, confused.

"Think about it, if you hadn't been the one being attacked in the park that night, I never would have been turned into a devil.. never would have met my little Koneko." I stare over at Koneko fondly. "So for that I thank you Asia Argento..."

I walk over to Asia and bow to her. Then look up to see a shocked look on her face.. "U-umm, you're welcome I guess... but I wouldn't have been in that park if it weren't for Rias, she's the one that sent me there after all..."

"I know, but you could have just as easily changed her mind... Suggested a better tactic."

"That's true Asia, I am always open to suggestions... nothing worse for servants then a bunch of "yes" men... and women."

"Anyway, we should get our stuff together and moved into the spare room Silas."

"Right." I stand up and head to the room Issei and Kiba are staying in.  
When I start repacking my stuff Issei gets confused.

"Why are you packing Silas, are we going somewhere else.. should we be packing too?"

"No, I'm just switching rooms. That's all."

"Where are you going?"

"There's a spare room, Rias decided that three to a room might be a bit crowded so she stuck Koneko and I in the same room."

"What your bunking with Koneko?!" Issei looks like he's just been told christmas was cancelled.

"Yes, and don't look at _me_ like that, _she's_ the one that suggested it."

"Damnit, why do you get to share a room with the only chick in the group that hates me and I get stuck here with pretty boy Kiba?!"

"Maybe because Koneko actually _likes_ me, and she outranks you."

"Wait, what's rank got to do with it."

"I don't know, she said something about getting to choose your room mate being a privelage that comes with length of service. Basically the ones who served Rias the longest gets to pick their room mates and the rest of us have to suck it up and get over it. Since Akeno picked Asia, and she picked me, Kiba's stuck with you..."

"That blows."

"Yeah, imagine how poor Kiba feels..." I say this with a sly grin as I turn and walk out.

"Hey, that's not nice!" He shouts at me as I leave. I simply shrug in response.

* * *

Back in the spare room I find Koneko already unpacking her clothes into a drawer.

"Hey Koneko, I'm going to get changed for dinner now ok?"

"No worries." I stand for a couple of minutes, waiting to see what she does, and she turns to me. "Did you want me to close my eyes or something?"

"Nah it's cool, just thought I'd give you a fair warning... just in case..."  
I change into my tracksuit, and head to the kitchen to help with the preparation of dinner.

* * *

Later, at the dinner table, Issei and Asia are telling Akeno how good their magic is getting and it's only then that I realise that they've been training harder than I have.

"So why was I not invited to this magic training?"

"Knights and Rooks have very limited magical capabilities. We figured your time would be better spent sparring with Koneko and Kiba."

"Fair enough... why is there so much potato in the food tonight?"

"Issei went a little overboard with his vegetable peeling." I look over at Issei who's leering at Akeno and Koneko from across the table. Koneko notices him looking.

"Don't you dare try to peel me..." Issei looks embarrassed.

"I wasn't. I was just picturing you naked I swear..."

"So how was it?"

"Too small."

"I don't know about that.. I quite like them..." I look up slyly in Koneko's direction and am rewarded with a blush. Rias raises her eyebrow at me before turning back to Issei.

"No, I meant today.. how do you think it went, did you learn anything new?"

"Well, I learnt that I'm the weakest link on the team..."

"Well knowing is half the battle as they say..." I mumble over my soup, smiling again.

"Anyway, I'm proud of the two of you.. we've had a tiring day, how about we adjourn to the baths."

"What, your all going to bathe together?"

"Yes, your such a goofball Issei.. would you like to join us? Akeno, Asia, you two don't mind do you?"

"Not at all, it could be fun to help wash him too.. Dibs on his back."

"I don't mind at all."

"Koneko?"

"I'd rather die..." Kiba and I start laughing at her bluntness.

"There is two baths, if Kiba doesn't mind, you're welcome to join the two of us Koneko..."

"Actually, I would prefer to leave the two of you alone.. of the girls don't mind _me_ joining them as well..." Kiba looks over at me with a meaningful glance. I silently mouth the words _thank you_ at him and smile.

"Of course we don't mind Kiba. It would be pretty heartless to allow Issei but not you."

"In that case I don't mind if Issei joins you, I'm quite happy to join Silas in the men's bath."

* * *

In the baths I can hear Issei's exclamaitions through the wall. Koneko just shakes her head.

"He's such a pervert."

"True, but at least he's determined when it comes to being one..."

"Well that's true... but you my dear boy have more important things to think about than Issei..." I turn towards her to see her making her way towards me through the water, sitting beside me and smiling up at me.

"You're right, of course." I lean down and kiss her, placing a hand tenderly on her stomach, causing her to start purring.

"Silas..." She presses herself against my hand and spreads her legs apart a little, silently begging my hand to go south.

"Koneko..." I kiss her neck, causing her to lean back against the edge of the bath. Moving my hand up, I place it on her breast and begin rubbing and gently pinching her nipple causing her to begin moaning in earnest.

"Si-Silas, we shouldn't do too much here..."  
I kiss my way up to her ear whispering; "Don't worry, I'll save the below the belt stuff for our new room... but that doesn't mean I can't give you a treat while we're here..."

I bring my other hand to her other breast, rubbing her nipple and pinching it gently. This course of action causes another loud moan.

"Silas... if you keep this up, I-I-I don't know what will happen... nyahh" She moans again and starts purring so loud I can feel it.

"I do... and it's exactly what I want to happen..." I start kissing my way down her collarbone to her chest.

"But, if i get too lou-loud the others... they'll want to know what's going ohh- on.."

"Then I'll tell them, but with Kiba there, I think they're already well aware of what's happening..." She starts purring so loudly I can feel her chest rumbling as I begin to roll my tongue around her nipples, alternating left to right and back again.

"Silas... stop.. we-we should wait..." I lean away from her and look into her eyes.

"Koneko, if you want to wait... then I'll wait.. all I wanted was to make you..-" She interrupts me.

"I know, but... I want to wait, to keep my mind in the game... Nothing too heavy until then ok?"

"Alright, for you... I can wait." I smile at her and kiss her cheek softly.

* * *

Later that night, in our shared room Koneko surprises me with a hug while I'm fixing our bedding.

"Koneko? What can I do for you little one." I place my hands over hers.

"I just wanted to say something to you... but you have to keep it a secret ok? you can't tell anyone..."

"Umm, ok..." She stands up on her tip toes to whisper in my ear.

"I... I love.. you..." I turn and look at her, surprise all across my face. She sees my face and blushes deeply, looking away in something akin to embarrassment, or shame...

"Koneko..." I place a hand on her cheek and pull her face up to look in her eyes. "Are you serious?" Her eyes widen and I dileberatly make a face that looks like I'm disgusted. Her eyes then start to fill with tears and she begins to cry softly.

"Koneko.. you have no idea how disappointed I am..." Her sobs can now be heard clearly, tears streaming down her face.

"That you got to say those words before I did..." She looks up to me in surprise, confusion crossing her face, the tears slowing slightly.

"What?"

"I've loved you from the moment I met you... I didn't think I had a chance with a tough chick like you, then I started living with you and you started to open up... Now here you are beating me to the punch, telling me you love me.. it's disappointing... I know it's childish but I kind of wanted to say it first y'know?" I smile at her and wipe a tear from her eye.

I'm not surprised when she punches me in the side of the head.

"Ok I deserved that... hurt like hell but I guess I deserved it."

"Damn right you deserved it you bastard, I haven't cried like that in years... Let's just go to bed."

"Alright, but don't get all cold at me, I want my cuddle buddy tonight." She giggles at that. "Don't worry, I won't. I want some cuddling from you too after all."

"That's alright then..." We get into bed and she cuddles up to my side, I put my arm around her, kiss the top of her head and go to sleep.


	7. Rating game

After a week of training camp, where I spent most of my time getting even faster by sparring with Kiba, and stronger by sparring with Akeno, the rating game is finally here.

"You ready for this Koneko?"

"Of course, let's kick some ass."

"Right." We step onto the magic circle in her living room and are transported to the clubhouse.

"Sonah. I mean madam Sitri, what brings you here?"

"I don't mind if you call me Sonah, mister Kirano."

"In that case, call me Silas."

"In answer to your question Silas; I'm here to commentate the rating game."

"Oh, that's cool. At least the commentary won't be bias."

"Indeed not, but the commentary is the least of our troubles Silas, we have to stay on our guard during this battle."

"Of course Rias, I know that. But don't worry, we've got this in the bag. The only one of his peerage we have to worry about is him."

"Not true. His queen has quite a reputation for explosives, she's actually known as the Bomb Queen." Akeno has entered the clubroom unnoticed.

"Now that we're all here, lets get this show on the road."  
I look over to Koneko and see her putting on a pair of gloves, then I see Kiba readying his sword.

"Say Kiba, do you have a spare sword I could borrow? I want to keep this a secret until I need it." I pat the hilt of my light sword as I say this.

"Sure, here. There's nothing special about it though so be careful, it won't break or anything but it's not magical so it won't be able to hold it's own against too much magic." He hands me a basic longsword.

"Got it."

Suddenly, Serzechs' queen; Greyfia appears and informs us that she's prepaired a circle to take us to a special zone to fight the battle, and that Serzechs himself will be watching.

"Alright Greyfia, thank you. Ok everyone, lets go." We stand on Greyfias circle and teleport...

To the clubroom..?

"What happened, did I screw it up again?" Issei looks confused.

"Your attention please. Welcome everyone, my name is Greyfia. I am a servant of the house of Gremory. I will be your referee in todays match, to create the battlefield you will be competing in I took suggestions from both lady Rias and lord Riser. You may recognise this place, as it is an exact replica of Kuoh academy, an educational institution in the human world."

"What does that mean?" Issei asks Rias.

"Take a look outside."

"The sky." Asia esclaims in shock, for the sky itself has altered and looks more like the northern lights than the night sky of Japan.

"This is an alternate space." Kiba explains.

"It may look like it, but trust me we are not at school anymore." Akeno clarifies for Issei, who still looks confused.

"Ok I'm totally having one of those "I just peed my pants" moments right now" Issei says in surprise.  
Greyfia continues her introductions.

"Each team has been given an area that will serve as its home base. Lady Rias, your home base will be the occult research clubroom in the old schoolhouse. Lord Riser's home base will be the principal's office in the new schoolhouse. Pawns will be promoted if they can make it to the home base of the opposing team."

Issei punches his hand and declares his plan; "I'm going to fight my way to their home base right out of the gate, get promoted to something awesome and beat the crap out of lord douche-nozzle."

"I wouldn't do that, unless you want to get your ass handed to you again."

"What?"

"Think about it dude, the enemy are going to want to move their pawns into our territory right away, we have to keep enough pieces nearby to make sure that doesn't happen."

Koneko starts handing out small purple spheres of magic.

"What are these?" I ask

Rias explains. "They'll help us communicate during the battle, sort of the magical version of a headset."

"Alright, that's some secret agent shit." Issei exclaims. We put our magic earpieces in and Greyfia declares; "Alright devils, let the games begin."

Rias stands over a map of the school, strategising.

"The enemy base is just across the way, cutting through the school grounds might be quick but it's not an option."

"They'll see us coming a mile away." Koneko interjects

"Correct, and we might as well be sitting ducks."

"If we go through the track field and sneak in the back then we might have the element of surprise on our side." Issei suggests

"That's the most obvious course of action.. and Riser knows it, My guess is he'll station a group of knights or rooks with strong mobility right behind the athletic clubhouse."

"That doesn't leave us with very many options then does it?" Akeno laments

"First thing's first, I think we should secure the gymnasium before we do anything else. Its adjacent to his home base and not too far from us. But most importantly it will serve as a diversion to the other side." Kiba reccomends

"The gymnasium is basically in the centre of the battlefield, whoever gets to it first is going to have a leg up for sure." Akeno adds

"Good call, given the options we have that's our best chance. Koneko do you think you can handle getting into the gymnasium and locking it down?"

"Not a problem boss Koneko and I have got it." I reply, with a nod from Koneko

"But first we need to secure a defensive perimiter, Koneko, Kiba get out there and set some traps. Akeno, use your illusion magic to give them a hand."

"Come on Shiro, lets do this." Koneko says, summoning her familiar.

"Kit, go give them a hand." Kit appears and looks at me, confused.

"Do whatever Koneko or Kiba ask of you. Two familiars working together is stronger than one, so go.. I'll see you soon."  
Kit follows Koneko and Kiba out the door, and I turn to Rias.

"Lady Rias, I recommend you keep Issei here. The longer he stays out of the frey, boosting as much as possible as close to Asia as possible with her twilight healing, the stronger he'll get, and the more useful he'll be against Riser."

"Good plan Silas, you heard him Issei. Now Silas, get to the gym."

* * *

Koneko and I enter the gym.

"Smells like Gremory filth, come out come out wherever you are.."

"Well, there goes the stealth idea." I say to Koneko as we step out from backstage.  
We see four girls; two twins carrying chainsaws, a girl dressed as a monk carrying a staff and a girl without a weapon.

"Look what we have here she sent us a Knight and a Rook, I guess we should be flattered, too bad I won't get to kick that Issei's ass yet though.. Oh well."

"Looks like a Rook, and three Pawns if I had to guess."

"The Rook could be trouble, based on her strength, she has the power of a Queen."

"No shit, huh... Guess I'd better deal with her than, you go have some fun with the Pawns."

"You're kidding right, your going to take on the Rook alone are you nuts..?"

"No, I'm just that fast." I whisper to her as the four in the court laugh at me.

"Just keep the Pawns off my back Koneko." She nods fervently as we jump off stage.

The Rook steps up to me and introduces herself; "I'm Shura, a Phoenix Rook"

"The names Silas, and I'm the Knight who's going to take you down."

I draw my sword and strike with lightning speed.  
Giving her barely a fraction of a second to react.  
But that seems to be enough as she steps aside  
and kicks me in the gut, throwing me across the  
room. She then follows up with an uppercut  
which grazes my chest as I step back to dodge it,  
causing the strike to cut clean through my uniform.

I then attack with a side kick to her head,  
throwing her across the court and bringing her to her back,  
I follow that up with a slash at the back of her leg,  
severing her Achillies tendon,  
rendering her incapable of standing.

I look over and see Koneko standing over three unconcious pawns.

"Koneko, Silas, what's your status?"

"Gym secure."

"Good, Akeno's in position, get out now."  
We turn to each other and run for the door.

"Wait come back, this fight isn't over.. Who runs away in the middle of a battle."  
**Boom** The building behind us explodes in a ball of lightning.

_**"Three of lord Riser's Pawns and one of his Rooks... retired." Sitri deliveres the commentary bluntly and without emotion.**_

"Whoa, that was badass."

"Badass is one word for it. Thats why she's called the Priestess of Thunder, because she knows how to bring the boom... and she likes it."

"Koneko, Silas. We need to give Akeno time to recover for her second attack, once her power is replenished we'll start to make preparations, until then we stick to the plan."

I turn to Koneko. "So what now?"

"We need to get to the athletic field as soon as possible, Kiba's waiting for us there. If we see any bad guys we own them, sound good?"

"Sounds good to me, I just hope Kiba can hold his own against whatever he meets. Then again knowing him he's probably taking on their whole team without even messing up his hair."

"Maybe, but lets give him a hand anyway."

"What?" I look up to see her walking briskly away. "Hey Koneko, wait up a sec."

**Boom**

An explosion detonates from a magic circle dropped right under Koneko's feet. "KONEKO!" her limp body falls through the air as the force of the explosion throws back her a few feet.

I look up to see Riser's Queen hovering above us. I run to Koneko's side and pick her up, hearing her mumbling I pull her in close so I can hear what she's saying.

"I-I'm sorry.. I tried to do better."

"No, Koneko... sweetheart you were amazing, I'm so proud of you..." A tear falls from my eye to her cheek as she dissapates and I hear Sitri's commentary;

_**"One of Lady Rias' Rooks.. retired"**_

I look up at the so called "Bomb Queen" with pure wrath in my eyes. I feel a surprise as my wings sprout from my back, having never revealed them before. I fly up to meet her and draw my sword.

"You'll pay for that."

"Slias calm down, when someone can no longer fight, they're transported to somewhere safer, Koneko's fine."

"I know, but I'm still taking this bitch down personally!"

I dash forward and thrust at her with my sword, drawn as I move.  
She dodges the attack and throws a bomb circle at me.  
I dart away from it and throw my sword with enough force to make it unseeable. It strikes her direct in the shoulder and stays there.

_**"Three of lord Riser's Pawns.. retired."**_

_Nicely done Kiba_

I wait for her to move again, she pulls the sword from her shoulder and starts bleeding profusely. I smile to myself. _Looks like it's only direct blood that can heal so quickly._

"Too bad you can't heal like you precious King can."

"Well, I do have these." She pulls a small vial from her necklace, breaks the neck and drinks the contents.

"The hell was that?"

"Our trump card. Phoenix tears, heal any injury instantly."

"Too bad they won't protect you now they're gone!"

I draw my light sword, dash foreward again and slash at her arm, taking it off completely. She screams as the searing pain of light hits her full on.

"Face it bitch, you're outmatched against a simple Knight. You're going to pay for taking my Koneko!" I rush toward her again and run my sword through her rib, into her heart and she turns to a cloud of light.

_**"Lord Riser's Queen... Retired."**_

"Rias, the queen's history. Akeno's good to take down the school building."

"Too late, Riser's entire force is on the track field with Issei and Kiba."

"I'm on my way, send Akeno to deal with Riser."

"No I need you back here with me, those two can deal with Risers forces now that his queen's gone."

_**"One of lord Riser's Rooks... retired."**_

"Fine, I'm on my way to you."

I get back to the clubhouse and find Akeno relaxing with Rias and Asia on the couches.

"You look like hammered shit Silas."

"Guess a couple of her attacks hit me."

_**"Two of lord Risers Pawns, two of his Knights and one of his Bishops... retired."**_

"Nice."

A loud explosion is heard from the track field.

"One of Lady Rias' Knights, and one of her Pawns... retired."

"Issei and Kiba were taken out by a Bishop?"

"No. Riser's out there.. Akeno.. you're up. Asia, heal Silas."

"No, I'm fine... just glancing blows."

Asia ignores me and moves to my side to heal my wounds.

I move to the window, Asia following me. From the club house window I can see Akeno charging a magic blast, and striking Riser and his Bishop head on..

_**"One of lord Riser's Bishops... retired."**_

"What? Riser survived that?"

"All done."

"Thanks Asia."

I see a massive ball of fire launch directly at Akeno.

"AKENO!" I press myself against the glass, open the window and leap out of it, running back to the track course.

_**"Lady Rias' Queen... retired."**_

"Damn you Phoenix!" I shout as I run.

"Silas get back, stay away.. If he took down Akeno he's too powerful for you alone."

"Wrong." I growl under my breath.

I come to the track field, drawing my sword and leaping at Riser, flipping my grip on my sword's hilt I send the blade straight down into his head.

He screams loudly as I pull the blade down the length of his face and head, twisting it to take half his face off.

"Not even you can heal from a light strike that easily asswipe!"

Riser falls to his knees holding his face in his hands. I lower the tip of the blade to his neck.

"Do you yield?" I ask, deciding to give him a chance to surrender.

"Fuck you scum!" He spits at me through a mouthful of blood.

"DO YOU YIELD!?" I shout the question at him, deciding to give him one last chance before removing his head from his shoulders.

"Not to filth like you!"

"So be it." I declare callously as I pull my arm back, ready to take his head off.

"Silas stop!" Rias is there, ready to stop me.

"What is it milady?"

"Riser, do you surrender?"

"Never!"

I look Riser in the eye. "Checkmate."

"Silas don't-" Rias' command comes too late as I thrust the blade of my sword once more into Riser, this time right through his heart... ending him totally, he collapses on the ground and dissapears in a flash of fire and light.

_**"Lord Riser Phoenix... retired."**_

The world around us dissipates as we find ourselves once more in the clubroom. I look around and see Asia helping heal everyone. Koneko, Akeno, Kiba and Issei. Even Riser's pieces. _Just like a nun to heal the enemy..._


End file.
